


Beneath the Skin - X

by msmorie



Category: Jrock, VAMPS (Japanese Band), X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmorie/pseuds/msmorie
Summary: Hyde asked very casually, “Would you be willing to share him?”





	Beneath the Skin - X

“Stop it!” Heath whispered.

Sugizo ignored him.

“Sugizo!” Still nothing. Heath tried again. “Someone’s going to walk in at any moment!”

That finally got Sugizo’s attention and he looked up, smirking. “Good. Then they’ll get to see how much I love you.”

Heath blushed furiously, partly because of what Sugizo said and partly because Sugizo had turned his attention back to pleasuring his bassist. Heath let his head fall back against the wall and his hand tightened in Sugizo’s hair. On his knees, the guitarist picked up the pace and Heath’s breathing became quicker and shallow until he drew in a sharp breath, biting back a moan, and came into Sugizo’s mouth.

Sugizo quickly licked him up and got back onto his feet, carefully zipping Heath’s trousers back up.

“You’re terrible,” Heath chided, but he was flushed with pleasure.

“I couldn’t help it,” Sugizo said with feigned innocence. “You look fucking amazing in those pants.”

 

The hotel elevator pinged and doors opened smoothly. Kaz walked in, followed by Hyde.

Hyde’s face lit up. “Heath! Sugizo! Glad you could make it to our party!”

“Wouldn’t miss a VAMPS party for the world,” Sugizo said, giving both of them a hearty hug.

The three of them spent the rest of the long elevator ride chatting and Hyde let his eyes wander. Sugizo was standing very close to Heath but Hyde could just see the guitarist’s hand resting on that fine leather-clad ass. Heath was quiet as usual with his gaze fixed on a spot on the wall, blushing ever so slightly.

The elevator stopped at the next floor and the occupants shuffled to make room as the little box filled with more party guests. Sugizo moved even closer to Heath and gave his ass a squeeze. Heath kicked his foot and Hyde watched out of the corner of his eye as Sugizo stifled a chuckle.

 

Arriving at the party hall, Hyde and Kaz made their way through the throng of guests and the petite vocalist took to the microphone.

“Welcome, friends and guests, to our winter solstice party!” Hyde shouted. “We’re honoured to have you here tonight! We’ve got a lot of amazing and gorgeous people in this room and we’re here to celebrate all of you! Drinks are on the house and your mission is to have a fucking good time!”

Everyone cheered and raised their drinks.

“I hope to see each and every one of you beautiful people tonight and I’ll be very disappointed if you don’t have a drink in your hand by the time I get to you!”

More cheering and stamping of feet.

A familiar figure made his way through the crowd and before Heath and Sugizo knew what was happening, Yoshiki was handing them each an amber-coloured drink. “Did you guys just get here?”

“Pretty much!” Sugizo said. “We rode down in the elevator with Hyde and Kaz.”

Heath quickly downed his drink to hide a smile. Yoshiki’s eyebrow twitched a little but he decided it was best not to ask.

Sugizo took a sip of his drink and grinned. Of course it was a Rusty Nail.

“Ladies! So good to see you here!” A very exuberant J collected the three of them in his arms.

“He’s a little wasted,” Inoran said apologetically.

“I’m having the _best_ time.” J beamed. “Heath! Looks like you’ve got a drinking problem!”

Heath looked baffled and J pointed at his empty glass. “You don’t have one! C’mon, Ken Lloyd makes a mean drink - we’ll fix you up in no time!”

“But—” Heath protested, but the big bassist clapped an arm around a very alarmed Heath’s shoulders and practically dragged him to the bar.

Inoran chuckled. “You’ll be carrying Heath back to your room if he drinks that.”

 

Later that night Sugizo excused himself to go to the bathroom to freshen up, and saw Hyde already in there fixing his makeup.

“Where’s your drink?” Hyde asked without looking away from the mirror.

“In my bloodstream.”

Hyde grinned. “That’s what I like to hear.”

There was a few minutes of silence and then Hyde spoke again. “So, I take it you and Heath are still together?”

“Yes.”

“That’s nice.”

Another short silence.

“What’d you guys do, have a quickie in the elevator?”

“...Not quite.”

“Mm-hm,” Hyde said, hoisting himself up onto the counter. “He’s got quite a nice ass, doesn’t he?”

“Yes…” Sugizo said warily.

“ _Very_ nice body, too...” Hyde continued, giving the guitarist sideways look.

“He’s mine, Hyde.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Sugizo smirked. “You don’t have to. Most people don’t know what a slut you are, but I do.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Hyde watched Sugizo fix his hair for a little while and then said very casually, “Would you be willing to share him?”

Sugizo stopped and looked squarely at Hyde. “Are you saying you want a threesome with me and Heath?”

“If that’s the only way I can get a piece of that sweet ass,” Hyde said, smiling coyly.

“I really don’t know about that…”

“It’s not cheating. Besides, what could be hotter than taking your lover with another man?”

“Why are you so interested in him all of a sudden?”

“I figure someone who’s got _you_ so infatuated for so long has got to be interesting,” Hyde said, maintaining his mischievous little smile. He hopped off the counter. “Think about it, okay?”

He opened the door to leave and the last thing Sugizo heard before the door swung closed was Hyde yelling, “Kiyoharu! Where’s your drink?”

 

Meanwhile Heath (and many others) had spent most of the night dodging Ken Lloyd’s infamous drink but J kept finding him and bringing him back. Toward the end of the night he finally ran out of excuses and escape routes, and Sugizo eventually spied him at the bar with J. He started to make his way over and stopped when he saw Hyde sliding into the empty barstool next to Heath.

Hyde was using all of his tricks: touching his fingers to his lips, playing with his hair, leaning in very close, lightly placing his hand on Heath’s knee or his arm or the small of his back. Judging by Heath’s stiff posture, he wasn’t altogether keen on the attention. When Hyde’s hand moved to the back of Heath’s barstool Sugizo decided that he’d seen enough.

Ken Lloyd saw him first and held up a drink, shouting, “Sugizo! Get this shit down your neck!”

Hyde immediately took his hand away.

Sugizo put a possessive arm around Heath before taking the glass and giving it a quick whiff. “What is it?”

“Lighter fluid,” Heath said, shaking his head.

Ken batted a hand at him. “I call it Caprice!”

Sugizo took a sip and coughed hard. “Ken, that is awful.”

“Give it a minute,” Ken grinned. “She’s got a _killer_ kick.”

“I’ve had about six.” J said proudly. He raised his hand to high-five Ken and they both laughed when he missed.

“Maybe we should leave before you give everyone alcohol poisoning,” Sugizo said. “Heath, can you wait for me at the elevator? I just want to have a word to Hyde.”

Heath looked visibly relieved and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Sugizo turned to Hyde. “What are you doing?”

“Just trying to get to know him,” Hyde said lightly. “Your boy’s a tough nut to crack, I’ll grant you that.”

“Hyde—”

“Just ask him. If he says no, I’ll leave him alone. I’m not interested in getting between the two of you. Can’t stand the drama.” Hyde drained the rest of his cocktail, threw Sugizo a wink and walked away.

In the elevator, Sugizo asked, “Everything okay?”

Heath’s expression was a mix of amusement and mild annoyance. “I think Hyde was coming onto me.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sugizo said. “Hyde’s a slut. He said wants a piece of you.”

“He what? He actually told you that?”

Sugizo nodded. “He knows I’m not going to just let him have you, but…”

“...but what? He wants a threesome or something?”

“Well, yes.” Sugizo said a little awkwardly. He hesitated. “What do you think?”

 

Heath was silent while they exited the elevator and silent while they walked down the hallway to their suite. It was only when they’d closed the door that Sugizo decided to prompt him.

 

“Heath?” he asked gently. “What do you think?”

Heath looked a little dubious. “Do _you_ want to?”

“I think it’d be pretty hot,” Sugizo admitted, wrapping his arms around Heath and kissing him. “But it doesn’t matter whether or not I want to. I can’t get enough of you as it is.”

“Hyde _is_ good-looking,” Heath said, gently biting Sugizo’s lip. “But I’d need to be a bit drunk first, I think.”

“That can be arranged. Are you sure?”

“I’ll try anything once,” Heath said. “Even Ken’s disgusting drink.”

Sugizo laughed.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at their table at the restaurant, Hyde was already there waiting for them.

Heath looked at the bottles in front of him. “Exactly how drunk are you trying to get me?”

“Depends on how drunk you want to be,” Hyde said sweetly.

Sugizo moved the Jägermeister to the far end of the table. “Not _that_ drunk. Let’s start with wine first and see where that gets us.”

An hour or so later all three were varying shades of drunk and had moved their little party upstairs to the penthouse suite. Heath and Sugizo were already on the bed, kissing, Heath having done away with Sugizo’s shirt. The guitarist was in Heath’s lap, straddling his hips.

Hyde was sitting off to one side, still fully clothed, enjoying the show with one last glass of wine. When Sugizo started taking Heath’s shirt off, Hyde decided it was his turn to have some fun.

“Move. I want to have a taste of him.” He pushed Sugizo aside, ignoring the guitarist’s irritated look, and placed his lips over Heath’s.

Unlike Sugizo’s kiss, which was deep and sensual, Hyde’s was demanding and overtly sexual. When Hyde kissed you, there was only one thing he wanted.

Next, Hyde dropped to the floor on his knees and wasted no time in undoing Heath’s leather trousers. He drew his tongue up Heath’s length, making him moan and arch his back, long hair spilling over his shoulder.

“I think he likes that, Sugizo.” Hyde teased Heath again with his tongue. “Think I can make him come?”

Sugizo gave him a wicked little smile. “I’d like to see you take all of him.”

Hyde did just that, taking it slow but enveloping Heath entirely with little difficulty. Heath reached for Sugizo behind him and kissed him hungrily and desperately while Hyde deep-throated him.

“God you’re sexy,” Sugizo moaned into Heath’s kiss.

Hyde kept going, watching the two lovers carefully and he pulled away just moments before Heath could orgasm.

Heath clenched both fists in frustration. “Fuck!”

“You sadistic little slut,” Sugizo said. “That’s cruel, even for you.”

Hyde fluttered his lashes innocently. “What do you mean? I’ve prepared him especially for you. You can finish him off any way you like.”

Before Sugizo could do anything, Heath grabbed Hyde by the collar of his shirt. “I think I’m going to take you on your hands and knees.” There was a slight edge in his voice.

Smiling, Hyde obligingly stripped off and positioned himself on the bed while Sugizo lubed him up. Heath slid into Hyde, slowly at first, making him purr. He pushed Hyde’s head down toward Sugizo’s lap. “Suck him off.”

Hyde deftly undid his trousers and took Sugizo in his mouth. Pleased and aroused by this show of dominance from the usually sweet Heath, Sugizo leaned in and kissed him deeply. The kiss became erratic when Heath increased his pace and he fucked Hyde hard and fast and rough, making him cry out loudly until Heath finally reached his climax, one hand digging into Hyde’s shoulder. Not long after this, Sugizo came in Hyde’s mouth, gasping and trembling.

The three fell apart, catching their breath. Hyde rolled onto his back and gazed up at the ceiling. “You’re very lucky, Sugizo,” he mused, playing the tip of his tongue along his lips. “I never would have expected that from Heath.”

Sugizo kissed his slutty mouth briefly. “Are you done now?”

“Not at all.” Hyde’s voice was sweet; his smile was anything but. “You two have had your fun. It’s my turn to have your lover to myself.”

Heath was nearly spent when Hyde took him from behind but Hyde was being surprisingly gentle for once, enjoying every moment and enjoying Heath, beautifully toned, unmarked by scars or tattoos.

“You really are gorgeous, Heath,” he crooned as the bassist moaned beneath him. “I especially like all of this,” and Hyde ran his fingers lightly across the lean muscles of Heath’s shoulders, making him shiver, hands clenching in the sheets.

Sugizo began to kiss the very shoulders that Hyde had been admiring while Hyde continued almost lazily, only speeding up when he was close. He gripped Heath by the hips in one last thrust, groaning in pleasure, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

After a while, Sugizo spoke. “Now have you had your fun?”

Hyde laughed. “I have had an amazing night. Like I said: you’re a very lucky man, Sugizo.”

“He’s mine, Hyde. You can’t have him.”

But Hyde was already getting up. “I’ve had what I was after, and I’m a man of my word. But if you ever want to play again…” He let the question linger and disappeared into the bathroom.

Sugizo took Heath in his arms and stroked his back. “Are you okay?”

“Mm-hmm,” Heath murmured.

Sugizo smiled. “I love you.”

 

After a while Hyde emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel and watching Sugizo and Heath, so tender and sweet with each other. ‘Tender’ wasn’t his style, but there was no question that they loved one another.

“Enjoy the room, my dears,” he said as he got dressed. “I’ll have room service bring something up to you in the morning. Consider it a small thanks for indulging me in a little fun.” He blew them a kiss and left.

 

Sugizo softly kissed Heath’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. Just a bit tired.”

“You’ll feel better after a shower.” Sugizo helped him up and guided him to the bathroom. The hot water stung a little but it felt good.

Heath tilted his head back, letting the water run over his skin. He felt Sugizo’s arms around him and smiled a little to himself. “That was fun with Hyde, but I don’t want anyone else. I just need you.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Sugizo said, gently pushing him against the wall of the shower.

Heath let out a little sigh. “I _really_ don’t have the energy for this right now.”

Sugizo kissed his neck teasingly. “That’s okay. You don’t have to do anything.”

 


End file.
